Me puedes
by Anfeta
Summary: Me puedes, te juro que me puedes. Has reducido un siglo de autocontrol a cenizas. Edward/Bella


**Me Puedes**

Puedo oír las finas gotas de agua acariciar tu piel. Puedo sentirte estremecerte al contacto del agua caliente. No me es difícil imaginar el camino de tus manos sobre tu cuerpo, menudo y frágil.

Entras en la habitación, sin prestarme atención, crees que tu piel desnuda no me afecta. La fina servilleta azul apenas cubre tus piernas torneadas. Tu pelo mojado cae revuelto sobre tu espalda, dejando tus hombros húmedos. Y yo me controlo. Cierro mis manos en un puño, para no tener que abalanzarme sobre ti y devorarte.

Recoges tu ropa con desanimo, pasas por mi lado distraídamente y tu olor se adentra en mi, como un veneno dulce y placentero, tentándome.

Tus rodillas finas chocan suavemente contra las mías, y es demasiado, hechas a perder un siglo de autocontrol, porque ya no puedo más, no aguanto tenerte tan dolorosamente cerca y saber que nuestro contacto es restringido.

Te tengo bloqueada contra la pared, respirando con deleite el sabor de tu piel. Tus ojos se dilatan por la sorpresa y de repente una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en tus labios, finos y suaves, que me llaman, me reclaman.

Y yo solo puedo darles lo que desean. Dibujo el contorno de tu boca con mi lengua, disfrutando de tu sabor a dulce. Pero eres impaciente, tus manos se enredan en mi cabello con fuerza y te acercas más a mí, profundizando el beso. Y yo solo puedo darte lo que quieres. Un gruñido ronco se escapa de mi pecho, al sentir tu lengua enredándose sensualmente en la mía.

No sabes hasta que punta tus movimientos torpes y tus sonrojos exagerados, me nublan los sentidos echando al traste mi sangre fría, haciendo arder mi piel marmórea.

Desabrochas con rapidez mi camisa, tienes miedo de que me eche atrás, pero lo que no sabes es que a estas alturas, solo soy capaz de pensar en mí, y lo único que quiero eres tú, soy demasiado egoísta para renunciar a mis deseos, ahora puedes ver que no soy tan honrado como tú crees.

Tus dedos recorriendo mi pecho desnudo, me provocan espasmos de placer incontrolables. Deslizo mis labios de tu boca a tu mandíbula, hasta llegar a tu cuello, dejando una fina línea de humedad. Oírte gemir entrecortadamente, es suficiente para hacerme arder en llamas.

Te quito con brusquedad tu servilleta. Eres preciosa. Hermosa. Te vuelves a sonrojar al sentir mi mirada devorarte sin pudor. Sé que crees que no estas a la altura. No sabes cuanto te equivocas.

Saboreo tus pechos, los lamo, los muerdo y los acaricio. Ni grandes, ni pequeñas, están hechos a mi medida. Dejo una marca en ellos, mi marca, porque son míos, tú eres mía.

Me rodeas la cintura con una de tus perfectas piernas. _"Pensé que nunca caerías." _Me susurras con demasiada sensualidad para tu propio bien, mientras una de tus manos se desliza con timidez entre mis pantalones.

No sabes lo que haces, tus movimientos inexpertos, tu mirada nublada de deseo, tus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, están despertando la bestia que ahí en mí.

"_Me puedes, te juro que me puedes"_, Mi voz es ronca y mis palabras se pierden en tus labios.

No se en que momento te has desecho de mis pantalones, pero ahora solo siento tu desnudez amoldándose perfectamente a la mía.

Estamos en medio de la habitación, suspendidos en la nada, rodeados por una burbuja de lujuria, de pecado, porque sé que estoy pecando, yo no tendría que retenerte en mis brazos, no tendría que haber entrado en tú vida. Pero soy demasiado dependiente de ti, como para alejarme.

Rocé de labios. Jadeos. Gemidos. Te penetro con suavidad, controlándome, aferrando con fuerza uno de tus muslos que rodean mi cintura, mientras que los dedos de mi otra mano se enredan en tu cabello.

Te hago el amor con fuerza, con posesión. Salvaje. Violento. Y sin embargo todo es extremadamente dulce.

Con tus dientes mordiendo mi labio, tus uñas arañando mi cuello, tu cuerpo moviéndose al mismo compás que el mío, y tus piernas reteniéndome, llego al éxtasis.

Es algo nuevo, suave y agotador. Me siento lleno, completo.

Dejas caer tu cabeza sobre mi pecho agotada. Siento tu respiración acariciar mi cuello con suavidad. Sigo dentro de ti disfrutando del calor de tu cuerpo.

"_Joder, Bella"_

Tu risa es suave y melodiosa, me encanta sentir todo tu cuerpo estremecerse bajo su fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

"_No sabia que utilizaras esa palabra"_ Susurras contra mis labios entreabiertos.

"_Es que me puedes Bella, me puedes." _

Sonríes con picardía, besándome con suavidad.

Y la burbuja que nos envuelve cobra más fuerza, alejándonos de la lluvia que cae con fuerza detrás de tu ventana, de las risas de Charlie y Bill en el piso inferior.

Tan solo soy consciente de tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

**Esto es lo que nace de una tarde de aburimiento. Respondiendo al deseo de Little Pandora, de la comunidad, el lobo, la obeja y el león.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no queria escribir algo demasiado empalagoso, que transmitiera demasiado amor acaramelado, por decirlo de alguna manera. **

**Tampoco queria escribir algo pornografico, asi que espero que mi intento de relato de amor más bien erotico haya sido un exito y que os haya gustado.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Bella.**


End file.
